Although many loose and granular products such as fruit, vegetables, grains, salt, sand, trash, fertilizer, dog or cat food, potting soil, cement and the like are stored in large bags, little progress has been made in developing devices for carrying large bags, sacks and other deformable containers, filled with loose or granular materials. The common practices of carrying heavy bags by cradling, gripping and resting on shoulders are inefficient and frequently result in spillage, soiling of clothes and/or physical injuries. One of the principal drawbacks with the present procedures is a tendency to induce high stresses on muscles and vertebrae by elevating heavy bags. Moreover, the likelihood of spillage, spoilage and contamination increases when bags are opened and not securely closed.
In spite of the substantial progress and the considerable efforts and large sums expended in developing drugs and surgical procedures for treating muscle and back injuries, one area which has remained completely incapable of resolution, until the present invention, is the avoidance of muscle and back injuries by improvements in carrying heavy bags. A need exists for simple to use, effective devices for transporting heavy bags and sacks, partially or completely filled with loose or granular materials. This need is particularly urgent with elderly persons who constitute an increasing portion of the population and who must transport heavy bags from store to home or must lift to pour and use the contents of bags. Many women also have difficulty in lifting and transporting bags weighing 10 lbs. or more.